Isshoni
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Vignette] Kazuki persuades Juubei to visit a hot spring so that his eyes can be cured. PostEp 25. KazuJuu fluff


Hi everyone! This is my first time writing for the Getbackers fandom, and also my first time writing a shonen-ai fic. ;) Whoo, KazuJuu rocks! ;D I'm currently taking a break from ReiMao (Beyblade) now, and I hope this pairing renews my belief in romance. God knows, I'm badly in need of emotions. x-x  
Anyway, enjoy the vignette! And remember to review after reading!  
Please note that I don't own any of Getbackers, just this little vignette.

**Isshoni  
By Aquarius Galuxy**

"_The Kakei clan protected the Fuuchouin as doctors for five hundred years."_

"_That's right. Thank you."_

"_Don't worry, Kazuki. I'll definitely protect you. That's the reason why I was born."_

-O-

"Come on, Juubei. You'll never know till you try, right?" The slighter man took his hand, giving it an insistent tug. "I've looked in the Fuuchouin manuals. They tell of the hot springs that _hahaue_ used to visit."

Seated on the Kakei's bed, side by side, they spent a moment in companionable silence, until Juubei spoke, sightlessly turning his head in his best friend's direction.

"I've thought about how I'm going to live now, Kazuki, I don't mind staying blind."

Kazuki let his gaze coast over the sharp contours of Juubei's face, over the closed eyes and firmly set lips. It would have erased his sadness if the man would open his eyes again, let him see the deep hazel orbs that promised his devotion... But they remained closed. Vaguely the Thread Master wondered if he should ask that one request of his friend. Those eyes would not gleam with life, but perhaps that could change.

"I mind, Juubei. Isn't that enough?" Kazuki told him softly, brushing his thumb over the back of the needle-wielder's hand.

"I tried to hurt you, even as you thought of me as your friend." A frown creased his forehead; he turned away. "This is what I deserve."

There was a long pause. Kazuki heaved a deep sigh, wishing the expulsion of air would take his troubles away. It did not. He rested his head on the other man's shoulder, inhaling the scent of pine and musk. Juubei shifted slightly, aware of his movement. What if... Did Juubei not-

"Don't you..." Kazuki started hesitantly. His eyes drifted from the white-painted walls of the room to their linked hands. Would Juubei berate him for this? He was so warm...

"Don't I...?"

"Don't you want to see me again?" He could barely hear himself.

Another pause.

"I can see you in my mind." Juubei turned back to him, just as he drew a shuddering breath and buried his face in the Kakei's shoulder. "Kazuki."

He looked up, in time to see Juubei place his other hand on his cheek, calloused fingers against smooth skin. The needle-wielder shifted and eased his left hand away, pressing it to his friend's slender back, guiding him towards that source of warmth he loved.

Kazuki found himself brought up against the Kakei's chest in a loose embrace; the pad of the man's thumb trailed gently over his lower lip, sending a shiver down his spine. There was nothing else he would have wanted more in that moment, save for the return of Juubei's vision.

"If you wish it so much, I suppose there is no choice for me but to heed your desire, Kazuki." He was murmuring as well, warm breath caressing the Fuuchouin's ear.

"Juubei..." Kazuki felt a surge of tight heat overwhelm his heart. It was sheer love for the man next to him, he realised. Gaze softening, the Thread Master wrapped his arms around the other man, tucking his head into the crook of Juubei's neck.

"Let's get ready for our journey, Juubei."

-X-

Alrighty, how was that? Not too bad for my first shonen-ai fic, I hope! ;D  
_hahaue_ is a really formal Japanese term for "mother", I think, and _isshoni_ stands for "together". That should clear things up.  
Anyway, I'd be really glad if you do me a favour and review! Is there anything I can improve on?  
Btw, does anyone know the Japanese term for "believe"? I've been trying to look up online translators, but so far, I can't confirm that _shinjite_ is the word I'm looking for. O-o


End file.
